


Light of my Life

by Shabz



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Baekhyun - Freeform, Baekhyun is litt, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun is Bad at Feelings, Complicated Relationships, Confused Byun Baekhyun, Cute Kim Jongin | Kai, Gangs, Jealousy, Love Triangles, M/M, Mafia EXO (EXO), Mafia Park Chanyeol, Possessive Park Chanyeol, Rivalry, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, Top Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shabz/pseuds/Shabz
Summary: Byun Baekhyun (Light) is known for his ethereal angelic beautyAs Lead Dancer of Exodus club he is lusted and sought after by Men and Women alike...Park Chanyeol (Phoenix) a young handsome ruthless Mafia boss becomes obsessed about owning Light and keeping the treasure all to himself, willing to go to any lengths to fulfill his stubbornness and greed.Kim Jongin (Kai) Chanyeol's right hand man, is his confidant friend and brother he has never been in love always moving on to next person disposing of lovers as quick as changing clothes... Until he falls pretty hard!So who is Baekhyun going to pick?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 20
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

"Let me ask you again one last time, WHERE. IS. MY. MONEY?" The Phoenix was practically growling at this point losing all sense of patience as the dumb fuck tied up to a chair in his basement whimpers in response. 

"I... I... I don't know Sir, I swear I don't please... Please let me go I won't tell a soul I promise"

The Phoenix only sighs in response running a hand through his neat hair and adjusting his suit jacket, he is bored so bored after hours and hours of asking and getting shit all back he snaps

"Kai how many children did you say he had?"  
The man visibly pales at the question

"No... No No No you can't they are innocent nothing to do with this please LEAVE THEM OUT OF THIS I BEG YOU"

The phoenix and his right hand man just smirk in response... 

Finally a nerve has been hit

Kai stands proudly next to the phoenix's right hand side handsome face lifted into a smirk eyes with a mischievous amused glint

"He has 2 children boss... Daughters" 

"I gotta say this one has no backbone at all slight pressure and he has crumbled, call yourself a man? your nothing but a weak pathetic dog... I am sick of the sight of you" Phoenix tuts shaking his head the situation has left him drained as he prefers a challenge when interrogating but this pathetic fuck barely put up a fight. 

"Kai ssi how pretty do you think his daughters will look with their throats slit open... Or perhaps we can ship them off to be whores they are of age aren't they?"

"yes Boss 18 and 20"

The Phoenix bursts out in laughter voice booming in the dingy dark cold cell the man whimpers and sobs chanting no's under his breath he can't drag his beautiful babies into this mess even if he has to sacrifice himself. 

"The... the club... Exo... Exo... Exodus" the man breathes out finally cracking under the torture he has suffered... If only they had found out about the daughters sooner Chen's computer was running slow. 

"My Cous... My Cousin he has it he works there as a bartender... Please I'm begging you don't hurt my girl's please" Breaking down in ugly wet sobs.

Chanyeol just scoffs in disgust 

"How do I know your not lying to me?"

The man looks up tears and snot mixing and falling down his face 

"I swear on my girls lives it's the truth... Please" 

Chanyeol sighs in response cracking his bones in his knuckles and twisting his head side to side 

"Very well, Kai issi you know what to do" 

"No NO NO PLEASE NO" 

The Phoenix simply stands and walks out the door as a loud Bang is heard behind him. 

The two guards outside the basement visibly wince as the sobbing stops...

"Hey Mark... Club Exodus? Isn't that where Light Dances?... YESS I cannot wait to party there! "


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol and Jongin's first meeting with Baekhyun (Light) doesn't go too well...

The line outside the club was too too long as nearly 100 people stood outside shivering in the cold waiting patiently for a taste of club Exodus, it was said that once you experience the high it offers there was no way you would not come back for a second outing.

Some come for the drugs and alcohol, some come to dance and hook up... But the ones who came for the dancers well let's just say they almost experienced heaven on earth. 

Chanyeol and Jongin walked to the front of the crowd where two bulky men stood crisp suits with black shades on ear pieces blinking lights with alerts of potential security risks. 

"Hey Johnny, how's tricks?" smirked Chanyeol he was feeling good tonight, maybe if he got his money back he would be even happier. 

"Not too bad Boss, couple of some rowdy kids same old" 

Jongin smiled his most charming smile all crinkly eyes and showed the bulky guy their VIP pass to which the man held the door open for the duo to enter. As they entered the bass vibrated all throughout the club, flashing lights shining on intoxicated glittery sweaty bodies they duo went straight to the bar to order some drinks and to try to find the star bartender who was carrying extra dough. 

"what can I get for you gentlemen?" the bartender with doe eyes and a heart shaped smile asked the men

"Whisky on the rocks and a beer sweetheart" Jongin offered his signature smile back on 

"say when do you get off tonight sweet cheeks" the right hand man turned on his charm once again not that he was picky but this bartender had to be the most cutest thing he had seen for a while"

"By the time I get off it will be past your bedtime Darling" the cute bartender put the drinks on the counter with a smirk. 

"Enough flirting Romeo we have a job to do, We are looking for HyunJi's cousin I was told by him that he works here have you seen him around today?“

“yeah Woojin he is just in the stick room I will call him"  
With that he disappeared 

"GET OFF ME YOU BUFFOON" a loud voice shrieked near the duo their eyes travelled to brute of a guy holding a delicate slim wrist in his meaty hand with a death grip. 

The blonde struggled in his hold hair falling into his blue eyes his nose scrunched up into a frown pink rosy lips letting out the most lewd curse words after struggling for a while the blonde had enough, bringing his foot up to the brutes crotch and giving a harsh kick. 

The brute gasped doubling over whimpering. 

The beautiful blond boy rubbed his sore wrists and looked down sighing... 

"well I did warn you..." he walked up to the bar next to Chanyeol and Jongin who stared transfixed their mouths open and eyes wide.

"Soo! Kyungsoo! Where are you? I need my warmup drink I'm going on in 10 minutes!" He sighed again dramatically before his gaze went to the two handsome men on his right.

He tapped Chanyeol's shoulder to pull him out of his daze. 

"My Eyes... Are Up Here" his Angelic voice sounded amused and mischievous at the same time. 

"Light! Your up! “

"Shit my drink!" Baekhyun grabbed the closet glass to him and gulped the whiskey down wincing at the burn of his throat... 

Three gunshots sound out in the club causing his drink to spray out...


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath... 
> 
> This chapter might make some uncomfortable mentions of violence and blood. 
> 
> I keep changing it around  
> But Chanyeol's Mafia name is Phoenix  
> And Jongin is Kai

Chanyeol and Jongin watched in horror as the beautiful boy went crashing down to the floor clutching his left arm, crimson red blood covered his slender fingers as he tried to put pressure on his wound.

Baekhyun whimpered when he felt strong arms around him lifting him off the floor, he blinked hard to keep himself aware of his surroundings but it quickly came apparent he was fighting a losing battle as more blood gushed from his arm he felt his vision getting darker and darker until he couldn't fight it anymore the pain was unbearable he couldn't cope with it so he succumbed and closed his eyes to rest a bit.

Chanyeol had many many people's blood on his hands, he had killed and watched many die by his hand and his men's but there was something different in this situation his heart was thumping in his chest sweat broke out on his forehead he needed this angel in his arms to be ok...

No Matter What.

Gathering the boy in his arms he shouted orders at Jongin and his men who were on stand by outside but rushed in at the commotion. 

Within minutes the club was covered in multiple bodies with blood oozing out of them, The Phoenix and Kai made it outside panting and gasping for air  
Kai quickly ushered his boss into the black range rover as Chanyeol placed the whimpering boy on the seat before climbing in himself. 

"Let's go" Chanyeol ordered as soon as Jongin climbed in. 

Jongin chanced a quick glance at the back Chanyeol had moved the boy's head on to his lap threading his fingers through his soft fluffy hair the boy was subconsciously leaning into the touch his whimpering quietened down.

As Jongin stared at pair in the back seat each time Chanyeol's hand would get tangled in the soft locks Jongin's heart hurt, the picture of them was too wrong in his eyes that should be his lap... His hand caressing the wounded angel.

"Are you sure about this Boss?, we never bring anyone who is not a member back to our base" Jongin broke out his stare and focused his eyes on the road.

"I don't care Kai, all I know is that he has to be ok! I'm not taking any chances he has to be ok! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD? " the Phoenix growled out ready to rip apart any threat to the boys safety.

"Yes Boss" Kai tried to keep his voice level even as his heart burned with Jealousy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a filler Chap to set the story in motion  
> The triangle starts soon 
> 
> Please do comment and let me know what you think so far ☺️
> 
> Thank you for reading and leaving Kudos


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongin takes care of Baekhyun  
> Chanyeol gets a warning...

Baekhyun slowly blinked his eyes open to find he was on a bed in a unknown room, trying to take in his surroundings and clear the confusion he tried sitting up by pushing his palms on the bed when his left arm throbbed with white hot pain he collapsed back down with a hiss and a curse. Glancing over his bandaged arm he tried to recollect what happened when suddenly the door creaked open making him jump and startled, bright yellow light flowed into the room and there stood a tall sillouete of a man, Baekhyun gulped nervously. 

As the man approached his bed and his image became clearer Baekhyun's memory was catching up to him, this was one of the two guys he was talking to at the bar before the gunfire started.

The man smiled at him friendly and welcoming "I'm so glad to see you awake! How are you feeling?" he reached his hand out slowly to touch his arm when Baekhyun whimpered and shuffled on the bed to avoid the touch.

The man had a confused expression on his handsome face before it turned to one of understanding.

" it's ok I'm not here to hurt you, my boss and I we brought you back to our place as you got shot we had to make sure you were alright... 

Do you remember anything that happened?"

Then it all clicked getting ready for his performance, drinking at the bar, gunfire and intense pain before everything turned black.  
Baekhyun nodded his acceptance as the tanned male smiled warmly. 

" I'm just here to check and dress your wound, your lucky it was just a graze" 

Baekhyun didn't feel lucky. But he felt he could trust the warm brown eyes that shone like stars however and brought his arm forward making the man grin. 

He pulled up a chair to the bed and settled the first aid box down pulling out the materials he needed before gently undressing the bandage, as he was cleaning up the wound he begun talking to distract the whimpering blonde. Baekhyun always had a low pain threshold but as he continued to listen to the tanned males soothing voice he began to relax and focus on the handsome man in front him, before he knew it the dressing was all done. 

The handsome man grinned at him as Baekhyun's heart pounded in his chest at the tanned fingers touching his bare arm, his skin tingled where he was touched. 

What was this warm feeling? He couldn't possibly feel like this for a stranger? 

"what's your name little one?" Baekhyun snapped out his daze baffled by the question.  
How should he answer that?  
Say his real name? A fake one? Or his stage name? 

Before he Could even think of a response his mouth betrayed him  
"B... Baekhyun" he whispered nervously. 

The man was beaming smiling so wide  
"Baekhyun how cute!! My name is Kai I'm pleased to meet you" 

Lifting the dainty good hand Kai placed a sweet kiss on his knuckles looking up for a reaction. 

Baekhyun felt his face and neck flush so warm as he blushed hard... What was happening to him? 

Kai released his hand and tucked his body under the duvet.  
"now you need to eat well and rest so you will recover fast, the maid should be bringing your food soon" 

Just then a knock at the door startled them both Kai yelled a "come in" as a maid stepped in and bowed with a tray in her hands, she placed the tray on the table bowing again and hurried to exit the room leaving the door wide open. 

"perfect timing!" Kai brought the tray closer and picked up the soup bowl, he didn't know why but the overwhelming feeling of needing to feed this angel was strong.  
"now eat up and I will give you some pain meds after to help ease the pain, say Aaah" 

A smile crept up on Baekhyuns face as he accepted and ate the food, his heart feeling warm and content he couldnt remember the last time he was treated with such care and affection but he found himself giving in very easily maybe he was a fool to trust this man but so far he couldnt find a reason not to. 

Chanyeol could not tear his eyes away from the pair watching the scene play out in front of him, his brother joking, caring and feeding the angel. 

The beauty smiled so brightly showing a boxy grin directed at Kai, it made Chanyeol's blood green with envy. Feeling as though he had seen enough he walked into his office to get some work done. 

As he closed the door and turned around he noticed a bouquet of white sympathy lilies, he approached them and checked for a note what he found was a letter 

"Dearest Phoenix  
I hope this finds you in the best health  
How are things? Hope you didn't get caught up too badly in Exodus the other day? My boys were just having some fun... 

Consider this a warning phoenix, you never know who is watching and reporting we wouldn't want your brother or beautiful dancing angel to get hurt now would we?? "

Chanyeol growled clenching his teeth

"FUCKING KIM!!..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back?... Back again??  
> I'm sorry its taken so long I had major writers block, and life got super busy as mum of 2 kids. 
> 
> I have a vague plan for this story but no endgame as of yet 😂😂 guess we will see what happens.
> 
> Anygay hope you enjoy this chapter love you guys thank you for the love and support stay safe!


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol and Baekhyun's relationship gets off to a rough and bumpy start..

Baekhyun laid on his back staring at the blank ceiling in a unfamiliar bedroom, despite the pain meds Jongin had brought him his arm was stinging but also felt numb. Sleep was evading him tonight his mind felt scrambled, his body was sore so it was to be expected. Sitting up was a challenge in itself wincing he struggled using his good arm, eventually after a good few minutes he managed it. 

Glancing around the room he felt a urge to ran back to his small dingy flat, his safe place, his home. How did he end up here of all places?  
Sighing he got out of the bed, Earlier a maid had brought him a small jug of water which he promptly downed, no matter how much he drank his throat remained dry as a desert. 

Standing up Baekhyun decided to find the kitchen and fix himself a drink, a stretch of his legs would do him good maybe even tire him out. Opening the door of the room he checked left and right seeing no one he ventured out into the dim hallway, finding the kitchen eventually after taking a few wrong turns. As the cold water cooled his parched throat he felt dizzy and weak deciding to finish another glass in his room, he tiptoed as quietly as he could up to the room. The last thing he needed was to wake up tired angry gangsters.

Suddenly he bumped into a tall figure sloshing the water all over his white t shirt, gasping as the cold fluid hit his chest he looked up trying to see the offender. The light switch was hit by the taller.

The Phoenix stood in all his glory scowl on his face which seemed to soften into a worried expression seeing the smaller. 

"Are you ok?, your arm?" Baekhyun blinked at him. 

The famous cold and indifferent Phoenix was worried for him, it couldn't be. He had a very cold reputation at the club as far as Baekhyun knew. 

"I... I'm... Uh... I'm ok just some water" At the mention of that both Chanyeol and his associate stared hard at the smallers toned chest, shirt doing a poor job of concealing his body.  
Baekhyun blushed hard clearing his throat using his good arm to try to cover himself up, he felt uncomfortable as the man standing beside Chanyeol leered at him practically drooling.

Chanyeol stiffened, jaw locking as his body became tense with red hot rage. How dare this bastard ogle his angel so shamelessly as well as make him uncomfortable, nobody would be allowed to stare at Baekhyun like that under his watch .  
It was unforgivable.  
Taking off his suit jacket Chanyeol placed it over the shivering boy. 

"I appreciate your job boy, but please refrain from whoring yourself out so fast in my house it will get you no where. Now get out of my sight!! "

Baekhyun's eyes widened in shock at the comment from the phoenix, actions contradicting his words.  
Was this the same person that was concerned for him moments ago.  
Baekhyun just stared frozen and confused as Chanyeol and the associate walked past him slamming the door to Chanyeol's office hard making Baekhyun jump. 

Feeling irritated at the degrading comment he shrugged off the suit jacket and stomped his way to the room. 

Rage filled his veins,  
How dare he call me a whore?  
What right does he have?  
Being worried then insulting him  
Just because he saved him

No Baekhyun was not having it  
No one in the world had the right to call him a slut  
They didn't know anything about him  
His past, his pain, his struggle just to survive  
Baekhyun might not have much  
But he had self respect, had his pride

Who was this mob boss to call him that?  
Dancing in a seedy club didn't mean he was a prostitute or whore...  
Sure the men/women lusting after him wanted to taste, to touch him, have the beautiful ethereal man under them writhing and destroyed,  
But Baekhyun wouldn't let them touch, taint, or ruin him. 

The word whore pricked at his mind it annoyed him, he looked around the room.  
Was it a room or was this his new prison?  
Would he ever get out and go home away from the filth of crime that reeked in this room and house. 

He felt suffocated  
his throat closing up  
panic settling into his gut  
His heart raced  
His palms and temple sweating

He had to get out!!

Slamming the door to the room open he stomped towards the office door. 

Yanking it open he glared at the men in the office who seemed to be in deep discussion before the interruption.  
Chanyeol had fury in his eyes but kept his expression neutral and indifferent. 

"That will be all for today, your dismissed" he told the associate in a calm collected voice.  
The man stood up bowing before exiting swiftly. 

"LET ME OUT OF THIS HOUSE!! I AM NOT STAYING HERE A SECOND LONGER"

"I can't do that Baekhyunee, I'm doing this for your own good for your safety" 

"I DON'T CARE I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF, I'M NOT STAYING HERE! YOU CAN'T KEEP ME IMPRISONED THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT I WAS SHOT BECAUSE Of... ! "

Chanyeol snapped. "I'm sorry... I really am but the second I let you go you will be in severe danger, I can't let you do that I have to protect you"

Baekhyun laughed loudly  
"What protect the whore? Isn't that what you called me? Why are you so interested in protecting A WHORE HUH?“

"Where are you going to go? Back to that seedy club huh? Where everyone drools at your body?" Chanyeol growled out. 

"NO I'm not allowing you, no one will ogle, leer or Lust after you again!"

Baekhyun stared at him in shock 

"Your mine Byun Baekhyun, Only mine to look at, to adore, to cherish and admire."

Baekhyun stood rigid, frozen all his blood draining from his face. He felt his body shake in rage and fear. 

"Your my light, and I will not share it" 

Baekhyun body moved on its own accord, so close their noses were practically touching. 

"you men are all the same, predators! Trying to find people who are vulnerable than you and strip everything they have until there's nothing left!  
You picked the wrong Whore this time Phoenix!" 

The two stood face to face  
Tension and rage simmering between them. 

"I will never be yours! NEVER! I'm not a object I am a real person with feelings and a HEART! I will run, I will do anything but never be yours Phoenix"

"I would rather be with a Real man..." 

" SOMEONE LIKE JONGIN!"

Feeling his anger boil over the top Chanyeol reached out and pushed the smaller backwards... 

Baekhyun stumbled back almost falling on his injured arm He gasped trying to brace himself... Strong tanned arms caged around him catching him just in time. 

looking up he recognised his saviour... 

"HE IS INJURED CHANYEOL! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Jongin was livid as he glared hard at his boss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow updates  
> The story will be a slow burner I hope you guys can bear with me  
> I hope your all well and safe  
> P. S if you guys have any suggestions I'm happy to add them in  
> Thank you for reading


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol and Jongin exchange harsh words...  
> Baekhyun makes a drastic decision which may land him in more trouble...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Readers  
> I'm so sorry for being awol for the past few months, we bought a house so we have spent alot of time renovating which is so time consuming and exhausting. I lost my inspiration to write being so busy and having no time, as well homeschooling my daughter. 
> 
> If that wasn't enough I caught Covid 19 from my sister who I live with who wasn't isolating properly.
> 
> But i have recovered and gathered some inspiration to continue writing, I had to give back to all the love and support of you guys. 
> 
> I will try my best to update regularly, I promise this story won't be abandoned. 
> 
> Thank you so much and Stay safe everyone ❤️❤️❤️

Chanyeol glared at the pair in front of him, as they stood up.

"Are you ok Baekhyun? Are you hurt?" Jongin gave all his attention to the shivering boy in his hold who shook his head. 

"I'm fine" He reassured himself more than anything. 

"Boss what were you thinking he's hurt already! We are supposed to protect him not cause more harm!

A apology was burning at the tip of Chanyeol's tongue but he dare not release it, he held it in.

There was no way Park Chanyeol would ever bow down and apologise to anyone let alone a shameless club dancer. He deemed them unworthy of any respect at all they lost that right when they sold off their bodies for everyone to drool at. 

"You would do well to remember who you are talking to Jongin! Serves him right for running his mouth in a careless manner" 

Jongin bent his head down in defeat, he had got so hot and bothered by the fact that Baekhyun would get hurt he forgot his manners. 

"I'm sorry Boss" 

Chanyeol nodded and turned his attention to Baekhyun  
Who was rubbing the skin under his bandage, sympathy creeped into the Phoenix's heart but it was gone before it had a chance to settle. 

"Don't you dare talk to me like that again under my roof or consequences will be very dire for you" the icy cold tone cut through Baekhyun like glass giving him goosebumps. 

"A low brazen slut should do well to remember their place" Baekhyun's eyes widened in shock. 

He stared dumbfounded at the Mafia boss, unable to process his words. His mind and mouth went blank he was unable to respond. 

Besides responding right now would only cause him more grief, as if on auto pilot his legs started moving getting faster and faster which turned into a light jog before he caught himself stopping at the grand staircase. 

Holding on to the hand rail for dear life he tried breathing in and out deeply trying to conceal the firey rage in his heart. 

How dare he! 

Question Baekhyun's self respect! 

Call him those names! 

All because he danced at a club to feed himself to have a roof over his head, only because he showcased his talent to earn. 

Enough was Enough. 

Baekhyun was not going to stay here as a prisoner and listen to the Phoenix's insults any longer. 

He needed to run. 

He had to get away from here. 

He could take care of himself. 

He needed no one but himself. 

But how could he pull it off without getting caught? 

As Baekhyun was getting ready to go upstairs and plan his escape he heard footsteps nearby. 

"Siwon get 2 cars ready, Mr Park will be meeting with the Kangs tonight at 7pm"

"yes sir" 

So the Phoenix would not be home this evening. 

What Perfect time to get away. 

Baekhyun ran upstairs to his room to plan his escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we all know how this will go  
> Don't we?


End file.
